Voodoo Glow Skulls
Voodoo Glow Skulls are an American ska punk band formed in 1988 in Riverside, California by brothers Frank, Eddie and Jorge Casillas and their longtime friend Jerry O'Neill. History Voodoo Glow Skulls first played out at backyard parties and later at Spanky's Café, where they played shows with the Angry Samoans, Mighty Mighty Bosstones, Firehose, Murphy's Law and The Dickies. In 1990 Voodoo Glow Skulls put out their first EP with the help of local band Public Humiliation and also booked their own DIY US tour. In 1991, the band added a horn section, consisting of Joey Hernandez on saxophone, Joe McNally on trumpet and Brodie Johnson on trombone. The band's first independent release came out in 1992 with the "Rasta Mis Huevos" 7" EP for Signal Sound Systems Records, and performed as headliners and support act for The Offspring, No Doubt, Reverend Horton Heat, and 311. Voodoo Glow Skulls recorded their debut album Who Is, This Is? for Dr. Strange Records in 1993, selling 200,000 copies worldwide. The band then signed to Epitaph Records and released four albums that collectively sold over 750,000 copies worldwide. Voodoo Glow Skulls soon began receiving positive reviews and the mainstream support of commercial radio and MTV. Eventually they had main stage spot on the 1998 Warped Tour. The band has been featured on several of Epitaph's "Punk-O-Rama" releases. In 2001 Voodoo Glow Skulls left Epitaph Records and signed to Victory records. The band has released three albums on the Victory label and continue to tour. In 2008, Voodoo Glow Skulls were featured as the headlining band for the "Ska Is Dead" tour. July 2009, Voodoo Glow Skulls played the 10th Annual Victoria Ska Fest with The Mighty Mighty Bosstones and The Slackers. Band Members Current Members *Frank Casillas - Vocals *Eddie Casillas - Guitar *Jorge Casillas - Bass *Chris Dalley - Drums *Eric Fazzini - Saxophone *Ruben Durazo - Trombome Former Members *Jerry O'Neill - Drums *Joe McNally - Trumpet *Brodie Johnson - Trombone *Joey Hernandez - Saxophone *James Hernandez - Saxophone Discography Albums *''The Old of Tomorrow 7" Ep ''- 1990 Goon Records *''We're Coloring Fun'' - 1992 Signal Sound Systems Records *''The Potty Training Years (1st release)'' - 1993 Signal Sound Systems Records *''Who Is, This Is?'' - 1993 Dr. Strange Records *''Firme'' - 1995 Epitaph *''Baile de Los Locos'' - 1997 *''The Band Geek Mafia'' - 1998 #20 Heatseekers *''The Potty Training Years 1988-1992'' - 2000 El Pocho Loco Records *''Symbolic'' - 2000 *''Steady As She Goes'' - 2002 *''Adicción, Tradición, Revolución'' - 2004 *''Southern California Street Music'' - 2007 Compilations *''Exitos Al Cabron'' - 1999 *''Welcome to Califucknia'' - 1992 Signal Sound Systems Records *''Misfits of Ska'' - 1995 Asian Man Records *''Punk-O-Rama Vol. 2'' - 1996 *''Punk-O-Rama Vol. 3'' - 1998 *''Punk-O-Rama Vol. 4'' - 1999 *''Punk-O-Rama Vol. 5'' - 2000 *''Punk-O-Rama Vol. 6'' - 2001 *''Dive into Disney'' - 2002 *''Forever Free A Sublime Tribute Album'' - 2006 *''Ska is Dead'' - 2007 *''"Kingrock Entertainment, Volume #1'' - 2008 External links *Official website *Voodoo Glow Skulls interview with Audio Addiction Magazine Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia